Untitled (Luffy X Oc)
by SillyCookie
Summary: The Straw hats dock at the next island and decide to explore. They find a town and walk around but Luffy stumbled into the other half of the town. He found a girl getting beaten up and helped her.(Trust me the story is better than the crappy Summary XD Luffy X Oc ENJOY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any One Piece characters except for MY Oc Shiro**

Please leave a review and favorite for me! Follow if you want more :3

**Chapter 1**

It was turning dark and Franky docked the Thousand Sunny at the next island. Nami walked out of her room wearing a white blouse and skinny jeans. She looked at the log post and saw it needed time to set to the next island. "Captain. We need to stay here for a while till the log post settles to the other island." the navigator told a boy sitting on the head of the ship. He was Monkey D. Luffy.

"Alright! Let's go explore the island then!" Luffy said cheerfully and jumped off the lion head.

The crew got off the ship and everyone decided to go do their own exploration of the island. Franky lowered the anchor before going off to wonder around. Luffy walked into the town as the lights brightened it. There were so many people walking around going in and out of shops, and it was still night time! Straw Hat walked around looking at everything not wanting to miss a detail. He saw a group of men play instruments in the middle of the street. Luffy saw that Robin and Nami were dancing along with the music.

He chuckled and wondered away again. Only exploring one part of town he went to the other which had less people than before and the lights seemed dim. It didn't look like other side that was happy and cheerful. This side had the opposite of it.

Luffy looked around and heard voices coming from a dark part of the town. "Leave me alone assholes!" cried a woman's voice. He turned and ran towards the voice. Suddenly there were other voices joining in. The laughter of 3 men.

Going into the dark alleyway that came all the voices was just as he expected. A group of three men about to hurt a woman. One of them pointed a gun at her. She was shaking with fear. It was a little dark to see all the faces. Luffy wasn't gonna let someone get injured.

One of them grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the wall. They kicked her in the stomach while another checked her for money. She coughed up spats of blood. "Gomu gomu no..." Luffy stretched his arm behind him. "PISTOL!" he swung his arm into the man kicking her straight in the face.

"He-" she got cut off when the man searching her punched her in the face knocking her out. Straw hat filled with anger and the man shot a bullet at him but it bounced back hitting him instead. Luffy punched them both in the face and threw them out of the alleyway. He looked down at the girl and picked her up. He carried her back to the ship but away from the town cause he didn't want to freak out the town's people. As he carried her back he got a clearer view of the girl's face.

She had long white hair and pale-like skin. She was wearing a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans. When he reached the ship he saw that Chopper was there already. It seemed like he had already enjoyed the island and was eating cotton candy. "Chopper! A little help here." Luffy said and Chopper looked at the girl he carried wide eyed.

Chopper turned into his Heavy point and took her into the infirmary. Luffy followed him inside and sat in a chair watching him work. The reindeer dabbed little cotton balls dipped in a type of liquid Luffy didn't know and dabbed them on her bruises. He cleaned the blood on her and bandaged different parts of her body. Straw hat heard the voices of his crew come aboard. He walked out and saw them get on.

"Luffy, you're here early. Did the island bore you?" Nami asked but he shook his head.

"I saw someone get beaten up so I brought her here for Chopper to take care of her." he explained and they all looked at each other.

"Can we see her?" asked the archaeologist, Robin. Luffy shrugged but Robin went up to the infirmary and walked inside. She saw the girl laying on the bed with Chopper now checking her heart beat hoping that she was still alive. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. "Good she's still alive." he mumbled

Robin walked out and sighed. "What happened to her Captain? Do you know?" Sanji asked and blew smoke.

Luffy closed his eyes and tilted his head. "She seemed to be getting cornered and robbed by three men."

"Maybe we should all get some rest and find out what to do tomorrow." the long nosed sniper said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Luffy looked back into the infirmary and placed his hat on the girl's chest. The crew went to their rooms to get some rest but Luffy sat in the infirmary to watch over her while Chopper rested.

Please leave a review! Thank you!

Note: Shiro means White in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any One Piece characters just MY Oc Shiro**

Please leave a review on what you think and favorite it! Thank you :3

**Chapter 2**

Shiro slowly woke up to the warmth of the sun. She couldn't move her body, it felt weak. She could hear someone snoring next to her. Slowly turning her head to see who it was. Shiro saw a boy with black hair and a red vest sleeping in a chair. The young girl chuckled lightly and noticed a straw hat on her chest. She tried to move her arm but it felt heavy. Sighing, Shiro decided to close her eyes and rest some more.

Once again, she woke up but the boy from before was gone. Suddenly she heard the sound of hooves clapping against the wooden floor and coming inside. A small reindeer saw that she was awake and smiled. "You're finally awake! That's good. Sorry, my name is Tony Tony Chopper I'm a doctor." he introduced himself. "What is your name?" Chopper asked.

"Shiro." she said weakly.

"Nice to meet you Shiro, I'll be telling the others that you are awake. Oh, make sure not to move much okay?" with that the reindeer walked out and she could hear him yell that she had awaken.

Shiro could hear other voices and she saw Chopper come back in. He turned into a big human-like monster and helped her up, taking the straw hat and giving it to her. She nearly fell but Chopper helped her with balance. He lead her outside the infirmary and Shiro blocked the bright sun from her face. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she saw a group of people looking up at her. "Good morning madame." said a blonde man lighting his cigarette and bowing.

"It's good to see that you are awake." a green haired man said and a woman with raven black hair nodded in agreement.

"You look SUUUPER good!" said a man that was...have robot?

Shiro smiled at how they all cared that she seemed well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy for before walk up to her. He held his hand out. "Can I please have my hat back?" he asked and Shiro handed it to him. "You must be hungry!" at that moment her stomach growled. He smiled widely and looked at the blonde haired man. "SANJIII!" he yelled

Sanji nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. The straw hat boy told Chopper he will watch her and the reindeer nodded. She could have sworn that she had seen the boy somewhere before, the others too. He helped her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shiro sat down at the table and looked around the room. Straw hat boy sat next to her and smiled. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Shiro, it means white." she mumbled since her throat felt terrible and her body still hurt a bit. "And you are?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said. Shiro wasn't afraid of pirates, she liked them and how they had a life free to roam the seas.

"Ah, a pirate. Must be nice to sail the seas right?" she asked and could hear the food being cooked behind her. Luffy nodded and said, "You like pirates?"

Shiro nodded and stared at nothing in front of her. "Like I said, it must be nice to sail the seas and be free. Adventures, going against dangers, treasure, exploring." she stopped staring when Sanji brought her food. She thanked him and began eating. The cook then gave Luffy pounds of food for him to eat. He began eating like there was no tomorrow, gulping everything down. As Shiro ate she felt a sharp pain in her side. Quickly she stopped eating and put her hand on her side.

Taking a deep breath, the pain slowly melted and she continued eating her meal. Sanji had felt the two to eat.

Luffy was thinking about what Shiro said, how she liked pirates and how they were free. If she loved pirates so much, he was going to let her join the crew. He wanted to make her happy. Once Luffy found out that he had finished he let out a sigh of satisfaction. Shiro tried to get up cause her body felt heavy. Luffy helped her get up and the two walked outside. And the crew was doing their own thing. Shiro released herself from Luffy and walked over to the railing. She looked at the sea. On the corner of her eye she could see the green haired man sleeping.

"Since you love pirates so much, why not join the crew?" Luffy asked standing next to her.

Everyone stopped at the words. They all smiled. "Really?" Shiro asked.

Yes this chapter was short now stop whining!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any One Piece characters except for MY oc Shiro**

**Chapter 3**

Shiro agreed to become a Straw hat pirate. She couldn't wait to set sail into the ocean. Luffy left her alone to go sit on the lion head. The new crew member continued to watch the sea in front of her. Suddenly she felt a small pain and went to the back of the boat where she would be alone. Shiro sat down against the door and a white mist appeared out of her chest. It looked like an owl. "Try not to get beaten to death next time Shiro! And really? A PIRATE?!" the misty owl said.

"Shut up Arc, I was helpless okay? I didn't have strength and mother gave me you so you could protect me! And you know how much I love pirates, plus they helped me!" Shiro whispered angrily at him. The mention of her mother nearly brought her tears.

Arc flew down to the ground and folded it's wings like it had human arms. "Riiight no strength. It's not like I haven't heard_ that_ one before!" sigh. "Let's just keep a bit quiet for now okay?" he said and she nodded. The misty owl flew back into her chest and disappeared.

Shiro jumped when she heard Nami come up. "Who are you to Shiro-chan?" she asked. "N-no one...just myself." Shiro said.

Nami shrugged and went back to doing her work. She sighed with relief and walked back to the main deck. The young girl walked up to the lion head and climbed on. "Hi Luffy." she greeted him and sat next to him.

"Hey Shiro!" Luffy greeted back and made more room for her. He leaned back against the mane of the head. Straw hat stared at the sky and thought about his new nakama. Meanwhile Shiro looked down at her hands where a mini Arc popped through her hand. It tilted it's head towards Luffy and went back into her body. She was about to say something until a voice interrupted her.

"How about a song everyone? Yohohohohoho!" a skeleton stood in the middle of the deck and had a violin in hand. He began playing a soothing tune on it. She had recognized the tune that she heard pirates that came here sing. Shiro swayed at the rhyme of the song and hummed the lyrics.

Luffy noticed her humming and smiled. He closed his eyes to relax but opened them when Nami spoke. "Captain! The log post has set to the next island!" she yelled. He pouted and whispered, "Already?"

Straw hat stood up and faced his crew. "YOSH! LET GO!" he yelled excitedly. At that time Nami began giving orders and everyone went to work. The sails fell and the ship began moving. A cool breeze blew into her white hair with the smell of the sea going into her nose. Arc began pecking at her, he was still in his mini form. She got ticked off and slammed her palm on him.

She got up and walked onto the deck and sat down on the bench. Shiro watched as the tall skeleton walked up to her. He placed a hand on his chest and bowed. "Hello, my name is Brook," he stopped and looked at her, he continued. "May I see your panties?"

Sanji was about to kick Brook in the face but Shiro did it first. She jumped in the air and gave him a good kick in the face making him fly and fall into the ground. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" she yelled and landed back on her feet. The cook's eyes turned into hearts.

"Oh she's so fierce!~" he said. The green haired swordsman got up and looked at Sanji.

"Shut up ero-cook." he said and Sanji's heart eyes disappeared and looked at him angrily. "What did you say moss-head?" the cook asked and the two began to argue and fight.

A long nosed man with an Afro walked up beside her. "Those two can just never get along." he said and crossed his arms. He looked at Shiro and smiled. "I guess you haven't met all of the crew. I'm Usopp, the green haired swordsman is Zoro, the cyborg is Franky." he was stopped when Franky did a pose and yelled, 'SUUUUPPPERR!' "The girl with the log post is our navigator Nami, and the woman reading over there is Robin." he finished and everyone smiled at her except for Zoro. It took him a bit before giving her a greeting smile.

Brook got back up, he had a big bump on his head from Shiro's fierce kick. "You're pretty strong for a girl like you." Robin pointed out. Shiro rubbed her neck in embarrassment. "Heh, you really think so?" she said but after she fell back and Chopper quickly ran over to her.

"I told you not too move so much!" he said and Usopp helped her up. Luffy tilted his head jumped off the lion head. "Sorry , I was a bit careless there I guess." she said smiling weakly. Chopper turned into his Heavy point and helped her walk to the infirmary.

Luffy was a bit worried about his new friend, hoping that she was okay. 'Now that I think of it, I've been thinking a lot about Shiro.' he thought and stared at the infirmary door. Meanwhile, Chopper was taking her bandages off and looking at her wounds. He got clean bandages but continued to look at her wounds. "You have reopened one of your wounds. I'll have to clean and bandage it again. I suggest you get some rest when I finish, okay?" Chopper explained and she nodded.

Chopper asked her to lift her shirt up and she did as the doctor said. There was a big scratch going across her stomach. The stitches he had put in while Luffy slept yesterday were loosening. "This is gonna hurt, a lot." Chopper said before cleaning the blood around the would. A hiss came out of her mouth as he restitched it and bandaged it. She put her shirt down and sighed. "Now rest as I said." he then left the room to leave Shiro alone to sleep.

Arc came out of her body and he landed next to her on the bed. The white misty owl looked worried at her. He pressed his forehead against hers so she could hear what the others were saying outside the infirmary. "Chopper is she okay?" asked Luffy. "She's not gonna d-die is she?" the voices of Nami and Usopp said at the same time.

"No, just a wound that she opened up." he explained.

"Reopening a wound? But i didn't see any of the men cut her or anything." Luffy said. "Maybe it happened when you weren't there and she tried to hold strong. Either way she needs rest." Chopper told his captain.

Arc pulled his forehead away from hers and chuckled. "He's really worried about you, I can feel it." he said and Shiro blushed lightly. "Anyway, you heard the raccoon, you need to rest." Arc said and she smacked his head.

"He's not a raccoon you idiot! Chopper is a reindeer!" she said angrily and Arc disappeared. Sighing, Shiro turned to her side and slowly fell asleep.

_'It's cold...' she thought as she dreamed. Everything was black but she slowly appeared in a snowy mountain. "Where am I? Arc? Luffy? Chopper? ARC? LUFFY?" she yelled in her dream. A cold gust blew out of nowhere and Shiro was wearing nothing but summer clothes in her dream. Suddenly the coldness melted away and felt something warm her up. It put a smile on her face._

Luffy had walked in on Shiro sleeping. She was shivering like crazy! Being Luffy he kinda panicked on what to do. He quickly laid next to her wrapping his arms around her. Trying to give her warmth and soon, she stopped shivering. A smile appeared on her face as she snuggled closer to Luffy nuzzling her face into his chest. Luffy sighed and smiled. He guessed that he would have to stay there so she didn't freeze again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any One Piece characters except for MY oc Shiro**

**Chapter 4**

Shiro slowly woke up to find her new captain sleeping with her. He had his arms wrapped around her but, it felt so warm that she didn't want to leave them. But she had to because it was pressing on her wound a bit. She gently removed Luffy's arms and nudged him, soon waking him up. "Huh, five more minutes Nami..." he drifted off to sleep. The young girl sighed and pushed Luffy off the bed. THAT woke him up quickly. "What's the big dea-" he stopped when he realized he was yelling at her.

"Sorry..." Luffy said quickly.

"It's okay. Luffy why were you sleeping here?" she asked tilting her head.

"You were shivering like crazy, as if you would freeze to death or something. So I tried to keep you warm." he explained putting his straw hat back on.

"Maybe we are getting close to your mother's fruit." Arc whispered into her ear and she tapped her finger on her hand as a signal for agreeing. Luffy waved goodbye and left the infirmary leaving her alone. He went to go eat breakfast. Later Robin came in with a tray of food and with doctor Chopper behind her. They closed the door and Robin handed me the food. "Thank you Robin." she said and began eating while Chopper checked her wounds and everything.

There was a small silence but Robin broke it. "Chopper said that he heard you talking to someone while you tried to rest. Who was it that you were talking to?" she asked calmly

Shiro stopped eating and there was another silence in the room but it was longer. Chopper stopped his work and Robin waited for an answer. 'They might try and take away Arc...' she thought. "I was talking to myself." Shiro lied.

"Okay." was all that Robin said and the reindeer continued working. She relaxed a bit and she felt Arc's cool misty body press against her skin. They wouldn't be able to see him since he was in mini form and hiding behind her.

"Robin can I have some cotton balls?" he asked the woman and she handed him a jar full of cotton balls. Chopper took the bandages off and examined the stitched up wound. He gently dabbed a wet cotton ball on it and re-bandaged it. "It should take just another day to heal. May I ask how you got it exactly Shiro?" he asked pointing at the now bandaged wound.

Shiro scratched her arm telling that she was uncomfortable. "I rather not talk about it..." her words trailed off. The doctor nodded and Robin took the now empty food tray. But she left the glass of milk on the table beside her. She drank the milk and went back to rest. Arc snuggled under the covers next to her.

After a couple of hours she was awakened by someone coming in. She looked at the person but couldn't tell who it was. "How you holding up Shiro?" Nami's voice rang through her ears. Another voice spoke. "Do you think you can walk or stand?" asked Brook.

She slightly nodded and yawned. Shiro got up and stretched and slowly got up. "I'll help you if you like?" Luffy suggested and she nodded again. Straw hat grabbed her arm and wrapped one around her, helping her move a bit till she got her full balance. Once she did Shiro thanked Luffy and let go of him. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the infirmary and saw the sun set. Had she slept too much? "Come on, Sanji is already making dinner!" Usopp said bellow her. He walked into the kitchen and Nami helped her get down the stairs.

"Thank you Nami." she thanked the kind navigator.

Nami smiled warmly and Brook opened the door for the ladies. Everyone sat around the table and Shiro sat next to the captain. Chopper sat across from her and Robin was sitting on the other side of her. Sanji put all the food on the table and everyone began eating. Luffy was stealing almost half the crew's food. Everyone laughed, joked around, and had fun talking. Chopper looked at her as Sanji gave her a plate of food. "I told Sanji to give you specific foods for your plate so it would help you heal faster." he explained and got pissed off at Luffy for eating his food.

Shiro chuckled along with Robin and looked down at her plate. She began eating and continued to watch her new friends. Arc was still in mini form and he was hiding in her pocket and he peaked and watched everyone having fun. He even saw Shiro having fun herself. The misty owl caught Robin's eye but she didn't say anything and acted normal.

Arc went back into her pocket and went to sleep. As soon as everyone finished eating they sat back for a bit. Luffy looked like a balloon but when he let out a small burp he returned to his normal size. As for Shiro, she got up and quietly got out of the kitchen/dinning area to breathe fresh air. She noticed Zoro snoring which made her giggle a bit. She walked over to the railing and leaned on it. Shiro took out Arc from her pocket and let him spread his wings for a bit. "It was really stuffy in there." he whispered and shook his feathers a bit.

"Go fly for a bit, come back when your wings aren't so stiff." she whispered to the owl before it flew off into the night sky. She watched the misty creature fly away and Luffy appeared beside her.

"Hey Shiro!" he said happily but made her almost jump off the ship. "Luffy you scared me!" she yelled but trying not to wake up Zoro at the same time.

"Chopper told me to tell you that you are free to sleep outside the infirmary. You'll be sharing with Robin and Nami." he explained to her and pointed to a room that she guessed lead to her new room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own One Piece except for Shiro MY oc**

**Chapter 5**

Shiro went into the room and saw Robin was already prepared for bed. She was just reading a book like always. Robin looked up from her book and smiled. "I guess you're sleeping with us am I correct?" she asked and the young girl nodded. Soon Nami came in and noticed Shiro. Nami opened her closet and took out her pj's along with a white shirt and shorts for Shiro. She handed it to her and Shiro began to get ready for bed too.

She laid down on the floor, where she would sleep for the night, but felt uncomfortable. Luckily, Robin helped her lay down some pillows and sheets for her to sleep well. "Good-night." the raven haired woman said before falling asleep. Nami closed her eyes and fell into sleep too but Shiro stayed awake. Now she couldn't sleep.

Soon Arc came back and flew through the door and landed next to Shiro on the floor. He then faded into nothing leaving her alone again. She could still feel his presents but it's just that she couldn't see Arc.

An hour passed and she still couldn't sleep. Sighing, Shiro got up and silently walked out of the room leaving the other two woman to sleep. She walked into the kitchen. Shiro looked through the fridge searching for something to drinking, like milk or water would be good. But she felt someone walking towards her, she acted as if she couldn't hear them. When they finally got close enough she punched them in the face and heard a familiar voice whining. "What was that for?" he asked, it was obviously a male.

Shiro turned the lights on and saw that she punched Luffy in the face. "I'm so sorry Luffy!" she quickly apologized and looked at the ground in shame.

"No, it's alright Shiro. What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"Same to you. I couldn't sleep and I came to get a drink."

Luffy rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, well I kinda get hungry in the middle of the night sometimes."

Shiro nodded and handed him a plate of leftovers from the fridge. She then took out some milk for herself and sat on a stool drinking it. Luffy was gulping down each bite and he laid back with a satisfied look on his face. The young girl gulped down the last drops before putting Luffy's plate and her cup in the sink. Luffy watched her leave the kitchen and go onto the deck. She laid down on the grassy deck and looked at the stars. He walked over her and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you really not sleep?" he asked. She shook her head. "Shiro, who was that owl you were talking to?"

'SHIT! He saw me talking to Arc!' she thought and got nervous. Arc appeared and flew up to Luffy looking angry. Luffy just chuckled and tried to pet him but his hand went through the misty owl. The owl growled but Shiro just shook her head telling him to stop. Arc sighed and landed on her stomach. "This is Arc, Arc this is Luffy." she introduced them.

Luffy 'oooo'd as he saw the misty owl. It looked like a ghost creature or something. As he was about to grab it Shiro grabbed Arc first and pulled him away from Luffy. Her hands actually wrapped around him instead of going through. "Don't take Arc away...he's the only thing I have from my family..." her words trailed off and tears built up in her eyes.

He smiled. "I wont let anything happen to both of you!" he promised still wearing his silly smile.

Shiro slowly loosened on her grip of the owl and let it disappear. She looked at the sky and the stars sparkled. Slowly she fell asleep and gently snored. Luffy chuckled and went to the bedroom. He came back with a blanket and covered her before going back to bed.

Suddenly woken up by someone calling her name. The sun hit her face and her eyes adjusted to see Chopper and Franky over her. "Morning!" she said cheerfully and got up stretching.

"Why were you sleeping out here?" the cyborg asked her.

"I couldn't sleep in the room so I slept outside." she explained and walked back to the woman's bedroom. Nami let her barrow some of her clothes till they got to the next island that hopefully had shops at it. Shiro put on a light grey sweater and a pair of shorts. Brushing her hair and teeth, she headed out of the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some Marine ships coming beside them. "We got trouble." she told the crew.

Everyone faced the enemy ship and they began to fire. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji blocked the cannon balls and some Marines came on the ship. Usopp and Chopper fought them while the Luffy,Zoro,Sanji jumped onto the ship. Some Marines surrounded her but looked confused. "You're no Straw Hat pirate! Let's get you back home miss!" one of them said about to grab hold of her but she punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground and Marines stared shocked.

"No thanks, I belong here with the Straw Hats." Shiro said and the crew smiled but got back to fighting. Arc appeared on her shoulder. "How about a little help Arc?" she asked the owl while blocking most of the attacks.

"I thought you would have enough strength by now. But I guess you want to show off a bit." the owl sighed and flew into the air. He flew into her back and disappeared. A tattoo of an owl appeared on her back and she nearly fell but caught herself.

The marines stared at her and charged. She clicked her tongue and walked through the crowd of Marines as if nothing. Turning around, they looked at her as she put her fingers on her lips making a long 'sh' sound. They looked at each other noticing misty owl feathers attached to each other. "S.A," she whispered before continuing, "Claw."

They all suddenly yelled in pain as she finished. She stood there and heard them scream. The Marines were getting attacked by invisible owl talons, leaving them with deep scratch wounds. The Straw hats looked at them and stared in shock, even the Marines stared at her. Suddenly the silence of shock was broken when Luffy laughed and continued to fight. Soon they all smiled again and Robin chuckled. Everyone continued to fight.

Marines were defeated and the Straw hats raced away. Shiro chuckled and the crew walked up to her. "That was awesome Shiro!" Sanji praised her.

"How did you do that? We knew you were strong but not like that!" Usopp asked.

Shiro chuckled again. "I had a little help." everyone looked at her confused but stared as Arc began to come out of her back and the tattoo disappeared. Stars circled his head and he spun in the air dizzy. "I see Tukaaaa!~" he sang but Shiro slapped him bringing the misty owl back to normal. "I told you not to say that name Arc..."

"Hey I HELPED you!" the owl yelled and their foreheads pressed in anger.

"EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO SHOW WHAT WE COULD DO!" she yelled back.

They continued to argue and spit at each other but were separated by Luffy. The two calmed down and nodded at each other. "Shiro? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Usopp and Chopper yelled together pointing at Arc.

"It looks like a ghost." Zoro pointed out. Shiro and Arc sighed together.

"This is Arc, my pet owl." and to that Arc responded with, "PET? I'm no PET last time I checked! Tuka made me to be your guardian!" but he quickly realized who's name he just said. The misty owl quickly looked down at the ground apologizing.

"Just don't say her name again okay?" Shiro said pulling it's pointy feathered ear. Everyone watched them argue. "Guardian? Who is Tuka?" Luffy asked tilting his head. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper hit his head and called him a baka.

Arc took place in answering this one. " is Shiro's mother. I try not to say her name cause it gets her mad." he whispered so that Shiro wouldn't hear. "Tuka made me with the last of her devil fruit powers to protect Shiro for her." he explained and flew onto her shoulder.

Everyone nodded in understanding and Shiro could feel a hand on her shoulder. "What is your objective in life right now Shiro?" Nami asked.

"Finding my mother's fruit as soon as possible. Where we are heading, it might be there." she told Nami and pointed at the log post. The navigator smiled and nodded.

"We will help you find that devil fruit. Right everybody!?" Luffy yelled and everyone cheered. This made Shiro smile, to have people who would help her especially Luffy.

Leave a review on what you think!

Note: Tuka doesn't mean anything as far as I know. I just made it up XD


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any One Piece characters accept for Shiro MY oc! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Shiro opened the door to the bathroom and entered with Robin. Chopper had said that Robin needed to help her so that her wounds got proper cleaning. It wasn't weird for them since they were both girls. She got undressed and entered the warm bath. Robin sat on a stool and helped her wash her hair. _I'm not a kid..._ Shiro thought as the raven haired woman washed her hair. _But it does feel good~_ she relaxed a bit more and heard Robin chuckle. Once her hair was washed, she let Robin remove the bandages and gently clean the wounds properly as Chopper said.

When she was finished she got up and wiped her hands on a towel. "I'll bring you some clothes Shiro-chan." Robin said and walked out. Shiro waited there but got bored so she decided to wash the rest of her body. In a couple of minutes she heard the door open and excepted it to be Robin.

"Hey Robin did you get my-" she got cut off and noticed it was Luffy. "LUFFY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" yelled the white haired girl.

Luffy showed her a pile of clothes he had in hand. "Robin and Nami said to give you these." he explained and she could hear Nami chuckling behind him.

Sighing, Shiro closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest so her breasts didn't show much. "Put them on that chair over there please." she said casually. She could hear Luffy's sandals flop on the bathroom floor and he placed the clothes on the chair. Luffy looked at her seeing she had her eyes closed. A small blush appeared on his face and then he headed out. His blush went away as soon as he got out.

Arc popped up in the bath next to Shiro. "I sense someone likes you!~" he teased and got delivered a smack by Shiro. "Shut up Arc. We're just friends!" she explained and then grabbed the owl and threw him at the door. Arc passed through the door and she could hear him cuss behind the door.

After the bath, she got dressed in the clothes Luffy brought her. Slipping on the underwear and bra. She then put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue shirt that said 'Gold' on it. Shiro didn't really like it so she couldn't wait to get some clothes for herself. Arc was waiting for her outside but he was snoring next to Zoro. The young girl stepped out of the bathroom and looked down at the two napping. She chuckled and sat at a table Robin was at reading a book.

"What are you reading Robin?" Shiro asked.

Robin stopped reading and looked up from her book. "It's called 'A World Away.'" she explained and showed her the cover. She nodded and looked around.

"Where did you get it?"

"The library we have." suddenly she jumped up. "You have a library?!" she asked her. Robin nodded giggling.

She stood up too. "I'll show you where it is." with that Robin lead her to the library that was on the Thousand Sunny. She looked around taking out books and putting them back.

"This is amazing! Are there any other rooms on the ship?" Shiro said eagerly. She saw Robin nod and smile. "We have an aquarium."

Shiro's mouth opened wide with shock and excitement shot through her. "SHOW ME PLEASE!" she begged and the woman smiled walking out. She followed behind her as they went into the area where an aquarium circled a round room. The young girl ran over to the tank and watched the fish swim around. Robin watched her still smiling. She loved how amazed Shiro was. The woman decided to let her be alone in the room and she went back to reading.

The young girl watched Robin leave out of the corner of her eye. She sat down on the couch and continued watching the fish. That was when she heard someone walk in. Luffy stood there and watched her before sitting next to her. "You like the aquarium Shiro?" he asked. A small nod got handed to him.

"You're becoming good friends with Robin." Luffy said trying to make the conversation a bit better.

"Yeah, she is very kind and calm." Shiro said turning her head to look at him. He seemed to wear his usual smile. Seeing him smile made her smile. Sanji came in doing some sorta spin dance. His eyes were hearts...again! Sanji went over to her and bowed. "Would you like to drink anything, Shiro-san!~" he sang.

Nodding and said, "Yes please, tea would be nice thank you." Sanji spun out of the room leaving them alone again. "Come on lets go" she stood up and Luffy followed her out of the aquarium.

Luffy and her stood on the deck talking. Usopp was playing around with Chopper and accidentally bumped into her. Which made her fall onto the captain and make Arc walk up but Zoro still slept. Arc was sitting there wide eyed as he saw what happened. Everyone looked at them. It seemed awkward and embarrassing for the both. When she looked up her face had turned a bright shade of pink. Luffy had light pink cheeks and quickly they got up. But Shiro was the first to get up.

"Sorry Luffy!" she said quickly and turned towards Usopp and Chopper. Instead of a blush filled face, it was heated into anger and she her eyebrow twitched. "Usopp...Chopper..." she held her fist up and they hugged each other shaking.

"S-s-s-sorry SHIRO!" they yelled together and got chased around the ship by her. "COME BACK HERE!"

Luffy was laughing as he saw his new friend chase the two. His laughter and the screams of Usopp and Chopper were the only noises on the ship. Arc sighed and flew behind Shiro. She didn't see him, she was too busy trying to kill the two guys. He then used his owl feet to flick her back and whispered, "Sleep."

With that Shiro fell into instant sleep and fell on the floor snoring peacefully. Usopp and Chopper let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Arc." the sniper said. Sanji looked at the owl angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHIRO-SAN?!" he yelled but he did the same thing to the cook and made him fall asleep.

Luffy stared in amazement. "OOOOH! THATS AWESOME!" he said a wider smile coming onto his face.

"They should wake up in about an hour or so." he explained flying above the sleeping two. After an hour the two finally woke up. Shiro rubbed her head from the pain on falling on the floor. She quickly realized what happened when she saw Sanji knocked out cold next to her.

Her eyes turned to flames. "Arc..." she turned towards the misty owl that was sleeping next to Zoro again. "I'M GONNA THROW YOU OVERBOARD!" Shiro grabbed the owl and threw him out towards the ocean. He quickly woke up and flew back.

"Don't make me fall asleep like that you baka!" she yelled and Arc growled but went back to his spot to fall asleep. Soon Sanji woke up and stood up looking at her with heart eyes.

"Let me make you lunch Shiro-san!" he said and ran into the kitchen. Sighing, Shiro walked over to the lion head and sat down on it. Luffy greeted her which made her jump overboard. But luckily he caught her with his rubber arm and pulled her back up. His laugh rang through her ears, it was adorable. Wait, what was she thinking?!

Shiro sat against the lion's mane and relaxed. She saw Luffy put his head on her lap. He took off his hat and looked at it. "What was your mother like?" Luffy asked out of the blue which made her nearly want to smack him but she kept her cool.

Thinking back to when she was really little was hard. She didn't remember much but she tried. "Hm. Well I got my looks and half my personality from her is something I should point out. She was so brave, caring to me mostly, and could deliver a good smack." Shiro explained chuckling at the last part.

"How was she?"

"Mom would always protect me. She even risked her friendship with one villager because their kids would play rough with me." Shiro looked down at Luffy and saw that he was asleep. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair which made him smile from the comfort.

Suddenly woken up by the call of food. Luffy shot up and got off the lion. He did help her get off before running off to the kitchen. She followed behind him and saw the crew was beginning to eat. Arc was sitting next to Brook and Franky talking. The skeleton jumped up and out of his seat and took violin out. He made a really bad cheesy skeleton joke as Shiro sat down. Shiro sat between Nami and Robin who made room for her to sit. Luffy sat cross from them.

She relaxed as Brook played a familiar song. The young girl began eating and a memory came back to her;

_Voices came out of the bar. The many singing voices of men. Her mother held her hand as they entered and a smile went onto her face. "These pirates do enjoy having fun." she said. Young Shiro looked from her mother to the pirates who sang a song. They put their arms around each other and cheered. _

_"Making a delivery bringing it across the sea! Bink's Sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze, far across the eye can see the sun is shining merrily as the birds fly in the sky as they sing out with glee!" they all sang and the song made her happy. Shiro began to sing along.  
><em>

_"They call the song Bink's sake. It's very popular among pirates." her mother explained _

The memory ended and she began eating. She took a small triangle sandwich along with a glass of milk. Luffy was his usual self, eating almost everyone's food. Though he had never touched her food and she wondered why. He didn't touch much of Robin or Nami's either but he took the guys's food. Shiro loved seeing the crew so happy and cheerful but a loud crack of thunder broke the happiness.

Everyone stopped and the boat swayed violently. They all raced out and everyone's eyes widened. "CYCLONE!" Nami yelled. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed in terror. The female navigator gave orders and everyone went to work except for the three scared ones and Robin. Shiro helped Franky turn the ship around. Luffy was holding on but fell into the water. "LUFFY!" everyone yelled.

Shiro quickly jumped in and swam after Luffy. At first she couldn't see with her eyes closed but she then opened them to see the captain sinking, not moving. Trying to swim faster, she was gonna run out of breath soon so she had to be quick. The young girl finally grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him up towards the surface. She took a gasp of air once they got up and Shiro swam towards the boat that was now moving away from the cyclone.

Once they got on the ship, he was inflated with water. Luffy spat out water like a fountain and Shiro continued gasping for air. Chopper went to her side with Nami. "May I check your wound Shiro?" he asked and she nodded. Slowly lifting up her shirt before stopping and staring at Sanji, Brook, and Franky the biggest pervs on the ship. The navigator hit them all and threw them into the kitchen. "Thank you Nami." she thanked her and lifted her shirt. Nami was leaning against the kitchen door so they couldn't get out to see Shiro.

Chopper took off the bandages and gently touched the scar. It looked better than before. The reindeer looked at her smiling. "The wound looks pretty fine to me. You are able to move as much as you want now." he informed her.

"Thank you . You are the best doctor I've ever met!" she complemented and Chopper blushed swaying his arms with a small dance.

"I don't need complements from a human! You stupid bitch~" he sang in a happy tone. Luffy laughed as he went to his normal size. Shiro put her shirt down and laid back next to Luffy. "Careful next time baka!" she punched his arm lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any One Piece characters except Shiro MY oc**

**Chapter 7:**

Later that day, Shiro was taking a nap with Arc sleeping with her. The two snored together and woke up when Franky announced something. "It's an island!" this made them shot up and run over to the front of the ship to see it. It looked exotic with jungle trees and there was a tower like building in the middle of the island. When they docked Luffy and Shiro got off. _This is it..._ she thought and looked at the jungle.

Nami walked up beside her and smiled. "Let's go see what this island is like." she said.

Luffy nodded and turned to look at Shiro. "Want to go explore Shiro?!" but she shook her head. "I have to find something, let's go Arc." she explained and Arc flew up to her gently landing on her shoulder.

"Make sure to meet back at the Sunny everyone!" the navigator told the crew and Shiro already began to walk into the jungle. Luffy followed her and it didn't take her long to notice him. She raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna help!" he said. Shiro sighed and gestured him to follow. Arc was flying around, looking through bushes and behind trees. Straw hat had a feeling they were looking for the devil fruit. He stopped when he bumped into her who had stopped as well. "What is it?" he asked her.

Shiro pointed up at a mountain and Arc was flying up to the top where a cave was carved into the side of the mountain. "You think you could bring us up there?" she asked and Luffy nodded. His arm stretched and wrapped around her waist. The other arm stretched up the mountain until he got hold of something. They were launched up as the arm began to turn to it's normal size. Once they got up Luffy didn't let go of her waist which made them both blush. "Luffy?" she said.

Luffy looked at his arm still stretched around her. He apologized casually and let go. Arc flew in front of them and his body acted like a source of light it sparkling like the stars. He flew down the cave and the two followed behind him. Luffy glanced at Shiro and then foward again when a light shined at the end of the cave. "There." whispered Arc. As they got closer there was a weird looking fruit. It was a orange sized blue strawberry lightly glowing and had white swirls on it.

She picked it up and smiled, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Suddenly the voice of an angry man rang through the cave. "I knew someone would find it." he said and walked towards them. Luffy stood in front of Shiro and Arc ready to fight. "No one can know about it or have it." the man said and pulled out a gun. Straw hat stared at him angrily.

Arc looked at Shiro and said, "Quickly eat it Shiro!" The stranger growled. "I wont let you do that!" he yelled and pointed the gun slightly to Luffy's right and shot it. The bullet passed him and through Arc's body.

Straw hat looked behind him and saw the bullet shot her in the shoulder. The glowing owl's eyes were wide and filled with terror and worry. "Shiro..." he mumbled.

"Bastard!" Luffy yelled and charged at the man. He stretched him arms back. "Gomu gomu no..." they shot forwards and launched the man out of the cave. "BAZOOKA!" Straw hat ran back to Shiro's side and kneed beside her.

"Thank you Luffy, I'm fine really..." she said and smiled at him. Luffy helped her up and she kept the fruit in her hand. Arc lead them out of the cave and disappeared.

As they walked back to the ship everything slowly turned black. It felt like the time she was being robbed by the men in the alleyway, when Luffy rescued her. Shiro fell but he had caught her. Straw hat placed her on his back and carried her to the ship. It felt like deja vu to them both. Once they reached the ship, he placed her in the infirmary bed. The devil fruit was still in her hands. Suddenly her eyes began to flutter open which made Luffy beam with happiness.

Shiro turned her head and looked at him. A smile appeared on her face. She brought the fruit up to her face and she felt the features on it. "Thank you, Luffy." the young girl said and turned her gaze back to him. Luffy showed her a toothy grin. "Should I eat it now?" she asked.

"Nah, lets save it for the whole crew to see." he said shaking his head. The young girl nodded and placed it beside her on the bed.

"Can you get me some water?" Shiro asked and he nodded. Straw hat exited the room to get it and came back in with a glass full of cool water. Luffy helped her sit up and handed her the glass. Shiro took it and drank the water, it's coldness made her shiver. This made Luffy worry and it reminded him of the night she was shivering in her sleep.

He smiled and remembered what he did to stop it. All of a sudden Straw hat hugged her but tried to ignore touching her wound. Shiro froze in place but soon melted in his arms. It felt so warm...so cozy. It made her sad when Luffy let go when she stopped shivering. "C-can you do that o-one more t-time..." she stuttered and felt embarrassed.

"Sure." he said happily and wrapped his arms around her again. Soon she fell asleep in his arms and the glass of water slowly slipped out of her hands. Luckily, he caught it before it hit the floor. Luffy placed it on the bedside table, putting Shiro under the covers of the bed and kissed her forehead. Shiro smiled and Straw hat headed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece except for MY oc Shiro!**

**Chapter 8:**

Shiro woke up and touched her wound. There was a bandage around her shoulder. She sighed and got up walking over to the door. That was when Luffy broke through the door and made her fall. "LUFFY!" Chopper, Nami, and Usopp hit him on the head leaving multiply bums on his head. Usopp helped her up. Meanwhile the captain laid down on the ground rubbing his head. The doctor picked up a small little steal bullet and showed her it. "I got it out while you slept."

She took it and put it down. The young girl grabbed the devil fruit and slowly moved it closer to her face. "Shiro?" Nami said. She then took a huge bite out of it which took them by surprise.

Her eyes widened and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "GAH! THAT IS TERRIBLE!" she complained but Arc shoved the whole thing in her mouth. She gulped it all down. Petra left her tongue hanging out from the terrible flavor. Arc chuckled but the others stared at her. "S-shiro? How do you feel?" the long nose sniper asked.

"I feel the same, except for the stupid taste in my mouth." she heard Luffy laugh.

"I can't wait to see what you can do!"

She got up and stretched. Shiro and Arc walked out of the infirmary and saw that they were still at the dock. Not much felt different to her now that she ate the devil fruit. The white haired girl walked over to Robin and asked, "Can you help me buy some clothes? I don't feel like wearing Nami's anymore."

Robin nodded and got up. "We're going into town." she told the captain and the two headed back into the town. Shiro went into a couple of stores Robin suggested to her. Luckily she had lend her some beli to buy clothes. Shiro got out of the last store with two bags. She wasn't like Nami who bought pounds of clothes. When they headed back to the ship, Petra put her clothes in the girl's bedroom. When she walked out, she noticed the captain and Usopp sat on the railing fishing. Petra walked up to them and sat next to Luffy. "Mind me joining in?" she asked.

They shook their heads and Usopp handed her a fishing rod. She threw the bobber into the ocean and watched for fish to peck at it. Slowly, Luffy got tired and soon fell asleep. Soon Usopp did too, but Luffy's head accidentally fell on her shoulder while sleeping. Shiro giggled and left him there. She didn't anything that day but she did get to enjoy the comfort of the captain sleeping on her shoulder. At one moment, she finally felt something tugging on the hook. FINALLY! She began to try and bring the food towards her. "I CAUGHT SOMETHING!" she yelled making the two wake up in a snap.

Usopp and Luffy's eyes turned to stars as she tried to reel in the fish. Shiro was struggling to bring it on board. The captain wrapped his rubber arms around her and tried to help. Soon the fish sprung out of water that made the two fall back. The fish was about the size of her body! It flopped onto the the deck and Usopp held it down. He opened a trap door filled with water and dropped it in.

The two got up and laughed. "We are going to have a big dinner and I can't wait!" Luffy said thinking about the big fish being cooked and seasoned.

Shiro sat down on a chair and slowly fell asleep sitting down. No one bothered to wake her up until it was time to eat.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Shiro was waken up by Zoro who was trying to get her up for dinner. When she was up, she walked into the dinning area to see the crew had already started eating. The young girl sat with Franky and Arc. Her stomach wasn't really telling her that she was hungry. So she just kinda sat there playing with the food, pushing it around the plate. Arc took notice of this and looked at her worried. "You okay Shiro?" he asked.

"I'm just not hungry."

Sigh. "Alright, why don't you go rest then?"

She nodded and got up. Leaving half the crew confused and the other half worried. The most worried out of them all was Luffy. Why wasn't she eating? Shiro laid down on part of the floor that was covered in blankets, her bed. Slowly, she drifted into sleep. Her dream was terrible!

_(Entering dream territory :P) Darkness...complete darkness. She was running, but from what? That was when the laughs of many men echoed behind her. "Leave me alone!" she yelled in the dream. Soon dark shadow-like kids appeared chasing her along with the laughing voices. A sudden stop when they disappeared and then her mother appeared in front of her. She was looking at her crying. A gun fire echoed and Shiro's mother fell to the ground next to her. "M-mom?" she stuttered. Her mother smiled weakly and waved her hand in a weak motion. Star-like dots appeared in the shape of an owl. The owl came to life and landed on Shiro's shoulder._

_"Please...find it...and protect Shiro Arc...she has to be the first...to get it..." her mother said with her last breath and slowly died. Arc grabbed Shiro's hand with his owl talons. As they ran another gun shot was heard and it triggered her to wake up._

Shiro woke up sweat running down her back. She looked around and saw that Nami and Robin had already gotten into bed and slept soundly. The young girl snuck out of the room and went onto the deck. Leaning on the railing watching the stars until the dream came back to her. Tears began to build up and soon they fell down her face.

Luffy was woken up by footsteps outside. He got up and out of the room to see the figure of a woman by the rail. As he got closer, he realized it was Shiro again. Soon she turned around and Luffy could see the tears on her face. But she quickly wiped them off. "You okay Shiro? Why are you up so late again, I'm guessing it's from a dream." he asked.

She felt embarrassed that he saw her cry but she nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" the captain asked. Taking a deep breath, she told him everything about the dream. When she was done new tears ran down her face. His face was darkened, eyes covered by his bangs. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. Shiro buried her face into his chest. A hand raised her chin to get face-to-face with Luffy. His usual smile on his face.

"Just smile Shiro, never forget that." he said continuing to smile. She wiped the tears away and smiled. Soon their faces got closer and their lips crashed into each other.

* * *

><p>Got any ideas for the next chapter after the kiss? Go ahead and tell me what you got! ^w^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**I was busy with school sorry for the wait! so here you go!**

**Chapter 9:**

They pulled apart to take a breath. Shiro was blushing uncontrollably! But Luffy, he was just smiling like always. She quickly ripped from his grip and turned around trying to cover her blush with her hands. _H-h-h-h-he k-kissed me! Luffy kissed me!_ her mind went crazy replaying the scene over and over again in her head. When finally he began to ruffle her white/silver hair. "Why don't you go back to bed okay? Sleep soundly." Luffy said hugging you once more before heading back to bed. She was left there still blushing and shocked from what happened.

Shiro walked into the girl's bedroom and saw Robin with Nami smiling widely. She saw them and raised an eyebrow. "We. Saw. Everything!" the navigator said. Robin chuckled.

Her face brightened again and began to panic. "D-don't tell the others!" she said.

The orange haired navigator chuckled. "We wont, I promise! I wont tell Sanji especially." she whispered the last part. Shiro stuck her pinkie out like a child making sure they promise. The two looked at each other before linking their pinkies with hers. When they all separated their pinkies she went back to sleep.

Later in the morning she saw that Nami and Robin already had left. Getting up, Shiro walked over to the shopping bag with her clothes. Putting on a pair of jean shorts, a teal shirt, and black sandals. Brushing her hair and walking outside. It was early but only Nami, Robin and Sanji were awake. She walked over to where the two girls were at, they had been sunbathing. A white bird flew down and landed on the railing of the Thousand Sunny. It was wearing a satchel with newspapers in it and a hat. Nami got up and gave the bird beli in exchange for a newspaper.

"Can I read it Nami?" she asked and the navigator nodded handing her the paper.

She leaned against the railing and flipped through the articles. Everything was boring to her but one article caught her eye. Shiro walked over to Robin and Nami. "Girls, come see this." she said which made the two walked up beside her to look at what was important.

"Look, _A new Heart Pirate member has seemed to appear. She is an enemy as well and we have never thought Law would let a woman on board._ Petra, a bounty of 50,000,000 beli. That's pretty bad but i guess it was her first time being a pirate like me." she whispered the last sentence to herself.

"That IS odd for him to let a woman on board." Robin stated casually. Beside the article was a black and white picture of an older woman with short hair, a cloak, and she was smiling with plants surrounding her. She could tell this woman wasn't normal by the plants. Shiro flipped to another page of the newspaper and an article made Nami and her stare wide eyed in shock. The raven haired woman was smiling.

Nami took it out of Shiro's grasp and began reading the article out loud. She read it just as the rest of the crew got out of bed and onto the deck. "_New crew member to the Straw Hat Pirates. A girl called the Shiro Owl by the Marines, her real name is Shiroof course. With a bounty of 150,000,000 beli. She will cause much more trouble for the Marines!_" Nami read.

Luffy came out and as soon as he heard the news he swung up beside Shiro. "YOU GOT A BOUNTY!?" he said excited and amazed. This made her blush from embarrassment and scratched the back of her head. Franky gave her a thumbs up of approval.

She could hear her captain laughing. Sanji emerged from the kitchen saying breakfast was ready. They all went over and sat down this time she had sat next to Luffy. Robin and Nami were the only ones who knew why which made her happy. The crew began to eat and be their usual selves. The swordsman and the cook fighting as always while the cook served the ladies food. Brook making really bad cheesy skeleton jokes and Chopper with Usopp talking. Usopp was telling lies to the doctor which she could see through but Chopper could not. Franky did his pose and said SUUUPER only to continue to eat. And finally, Luffy who was just laughing, stealing food, and just being his usual self.

It felt as if nothing had happened last night and he had completely forgotten about the kiss. Well he did just wake up in the middle of the night and saw her so he much have been half asleep to make that move. But deep inside Shiro knew he must have remembered what had happened. Suddenly Arc appeared on her shoulder. It felt like so long since she had seen or talked to him. She picked up a piece of her breakfast and tried to feed it to him who just rejected. "You know what I eat Shiro." he said.

The young girl sighed and everyone looked at her confused. "You should be able to feed yourself!" she complained eating the piece.

"Yeah, but now that you have the devil fruit I don't have to tire myself out!" he snapped back.

Letting out a deep sigh she said in defeat, "Okay! How do I do this?"

Arc stuck his wings out and Shiro did the same, putting her hands out in front of her as if she were holding a ball. "Now, focus." he said seriously.

Everyone continued to look at her now wondering what she would do. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Soon a bright white light appeared floating between the space of her hands. It was a star! The star grew slightly bigger and Shiro clapped her hands making it get squished. When she moved her hands back to the previous position, the star was broken into pieces. The crew looked at her amazed mostly Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp.

Shiro grabbed the floating star pieces and fed them to Arc who gobbled them up in a satisfying. "Ah! It's even better than human food! No offense Sanji." the owl said.

"How come we never seen you eat that before?" Zoro asked.

"Well, I sneaked the little star pieces into the food Sanji would give me. That way you all couldn't see it." he explained. "At least that's how I've managed to survive so far."

"What was that devil fruit you ate exactly?" the archaeologist asked.

Shiro rested her elbows on the table. "It was called the Star Star Fruit." she explained and then Arc jumped in to explain the powers.

"It can allow the user to manipulate gravity like a star can float in the sky. Also allowing the user to create most stars or use creates stars as sources of light. Like her mother, the user can as well take stars and create living things out of them. That is how I was created." Arc finished.

Robin rubbed her chin. "That is very interesting." she said. Luffy smiled his goofy smile.

"I can't wait to see what you can do!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>As you noticed the name Petra in here, yes that is in fact my other oc from my other fanfic Trafalgar Law X Oc! Will there be a clash with both stories? Anyway I hope you enjoyed?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece except MY oc Shiro**

**Chapter 10:**

Shiro was sat laid back in a chair next to Nami, who was sunbathing. It had been 4 days of them sailing endlessly and the weather had been changing without stopping. At the moment it was SCORCHING hot and Shiro had been wearing a bikini she bought, it was white with light pink flowers on it, and a skirt made out of light fabric. Her tongue was sticking out from the heat entering her body. But she kept telling herself this was normal when on the Grand Line.

Luffy was wearing his usual shorts but was shirtless. He was laid down on the lion head relaxing, not a care in the world. Straw hat looked back at the girls and then stared at Shiro sitting there sweating in the heat. Sanji came towards them doing his swirly dance with hearts replacing his eyes. "Nami-swaaaan! Shiro-chwaaaaan! Would you like anything to drink my dears?~" he sang and they looked at him, well Shiro at least.

"Just a cup of lemonade for me." the white haired girl said weak from the sun's heat. "And a strawberry shake for me Sanji-kun." Nami replied.

The cook bowed and spun away, if that was a thing, into the kitchen. Shiro finally found out her captain looking at her and stared back at him. Luffy smiled and turned back towards the sea. Sanji came back with the girl's drinks and handed them it. "Oi ero-cook, get me some sake." Zoro called over to Sanji. "Get it yourself moss-head!" he spat back and the two began to fight.

Nami looked over to Shiro who was looking at where Luffy was sitting. She gently nudged the girl and nodded towards the lion head as if to go talk to him. The white haired girl sighed and walked over to the lion head with her lemonade still in hand. She stood beside him and asked, "Got room for two?"

Luffy looked at her and smiled again, scooting over for her to sit. He watched her as she took small sips of the lemonade. She noticed him looking at her and stopped drinking the cool lemonade. "Want some Luffy?" she asked and he nodded rapidly. Straw Hat took the glass and gulped down a couple of jugs of it before handing it back to her. It had only a little left, it seemed like Luffy was real thirsty. When she looked forward, she saw an island. "LAND!" Usopp yelled from the crows nest. They all got up and sailed faster towards the island. There they docked and got off. Everything was surrounded in jungle but Arc came back and flew in front of her.

"I can sense people on this island and something weird..." he told her. She nodded and walked into the jungle. Everyone called her name making her look back. "There are people here." she explained quickly and continued to move on. There was a village and it was small with little random patches of grass everywhere. She walked into the bar with Arc in her hair in mini form.

"Shiro, that woman is Petra from the newspaper 4 days ago." he whispered in her ear and looked at the woman sitting alone by a window through Petra's hair.

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER! BUT ITS SHORT SO THE PLOT IS BEGINNING! :D read my other story the Trafalgar Law X Oc for Petra's POV! Thank you!<p> 


	11. Author's Note(IMPORTANT)

I'll be leaving on December 29th for a vacation to Uruguay(Thats in SOUTH AMERICA!) so I wont be able to update the stories for a REALLY long time I hope you understand thank you! I'll try to update the stories before I leave but I don't think I'll be able to! I'm going away for 26 days so I'll see if there is anything I could do over there to update the chapters/stories! Yet again I'm SOOOO sorry!

Thank you my fellow readers!


	12. Christmas Special!

Merry Christmas you guys! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS(KNOW AS MY BDAY!)!

**Christmas Special!**

* * *

><p>The straw hats and Shiro were celebrating Christmas! They were docked at a snowy island, decorating the Sunny with lights and other Christmas stuff. Shiro and Arc were helping the girls with the reeds(thats what they're called right?). Sanji was doing some special cooking. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky hanging lights. Brook playing Christmas songs and Zoro well...he slept covered in snow. Robin walked over to her and a mistletoe in her hand. "So, who do you want to be the lucky guy?" she asked and Nami giggled.<p>

Shiro's face heated up. "EH?! What no one Robin!" she said quickly and tried to hide her face.

"Guess we will have to pick who ourselves." Nami said still giggling. The raven haired woman nodded smiling. Shiro's face was a tomato at this point. A voice calling her made her focus once again.

"Oi! Shiro! Wanna help with the lights?!" it was Luffy. She turned her head and nodded. Once she left the girls Robin whispered to the navigator and owl, "I think we found him."

The white haired girl walked over to Luffy and the other guys. "Use your power!" he said eagerly. She sighed and nodded. With her thumb and index finger, making a rectangle, and pointed it at the lights.

"Star Light!" she said and a star was created in the rectangle and its light shot onto the Christmas lights. The Christmas lights began to shine from her power and everyone 'oooooo'd. Luffy jumped up and down from excitement. "YAHOOO!" he yelled.

The Sunny looked beautiful with the lights like this. For the rest of the day the straw hats decorated, Sanji finally finished the feast. Everyone rushed in and sat down. Shiro sat next to Luffy, with Robin and Nami on her other side. Everything looked so good! Pudding, meat, sandwiches, hot chocolate, etc! Everyone dug in including Shiro who couldn't control her hunger anymore. The Straw Hats joked around, laughed, and they all even did a kenpai(Cheers)! Robin and Nami were whispering about something which caught Shiro's attention. _What are they planning?_ she thought nervous but still continued to have fun.

Soon Nami had gotten up and walked behind Luffy and Shiro. Everyone looked at her confused but Shiro's eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen. _Oh no..._ she thought nervously and when she looked up, Shiro saw what she expected to see. The navigator was holding a mistletoe over Luffy and her! Robin giggled, Sanji was about the attack Luffy but Usopp and Robin's arms held him back, and others stared or smiled or chuckled. Luffy and Shiro looked at each other. He had no idea what the mistletoe was so he sent her a confused look.

Heat rose up to her cheeks as she looked into Luffy's eyes. "Well you gonna do it you two?" Nami said a bit annoyed. "Frankly my arm is getting tired."

Shiro gulped down the lump in her throat. The white haired girl took a deep breath and pecked Luffy on the lips. Straw hat sat there shocked, now he understood what the mistletoe was for. "Shishishishi" he laughed and kissed her back making Sanji furious. When the kiss broke apart they hugged each other and whispered at the same time, "Merry Christmas."

I hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas again!


	13. Chapter 11: THE MASH UP

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece except for MY oc Shiro**

**Chapter 12: THE MASH UP**

She had short brown hair and brown eyes. This lady was pretty much older than her and was know as Petra. Petra sat next to her on a stool and ordered a cup of coffee. Shiro looked at her and back at the counter. "So, you must be Shiro Owl. The new Straw Hat pirate right?" Petra finally said breaking the silence between the two. She nodded and turned towards her.

"And you must be the new Heart Pirate, Petra right?" and she nodded. "That bounty is pretty crappy by the way but I'm sure you have a reason for it." Shiro said.

Petra nodded. "Well of course! At that time the crew was fighting the marines so I used my devil fruit powers to fight them off. I was a bit weak because I couldn't control my powers that good but now I can." she explained as the bar tender brought her coffee. The brown haired girl took a sip of the coffee. Shiro nodded in understanding.

"Thats understandable. Anyway, how old are you? I'm 18." she said. "25." she simply answered.

"Woah you're a lot older!"

Petra chuckled. "Ah I know. Anyway what do you think about your nakama?"

"I think they amazing! Especially Luffy, he's very kind and he did cheer me up from the nightmares i had."

"That's good. I love my crew mates, they're so fun but Law can be a bit of a wooden plank. But I like my captain either way. He helped me with my nightmares as well. Even helped me when I fainted after the fight with the marines."

"Looks like our captains are good guys to us." Shiro giggled.

Petra nodded and took another sip of coffee. "You're not that bad kid I like you."

"I like ya too Petra. Anyways..." Shiro looked around and leaned in whispering, "Do you like the captain?"

She froze and blushed. "I guess just a bit. But hey what about you?"

"Oh um...*blush*...yeah actually he kissed me once..."

"Spill the details!"

"Okay, okay!" the white haired girl said in defeat. "Well one night I had the worst possible nightmare ever. I went to the deck and cried. Luffy had woken up and saw me crying. That night, he tried comforting me and hugged me. Afterwards, he k-kissed me and said 'Always wear a smile' and he went back to bed."

Petra giggled. "Aw thats just adorable. Me and Law well nothing that big really. He just kissed me once on my cheek, good thing we were alone at that time. The crew would have teased us."

"Aw. Anyway, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with your crew?"

"I could say the same to you. I had a tingly feeling here. Like something is wrong..." the brown haired woman's words trailed off as she looked around."Look at this." she said walking over a wall full of papers.

Shiro followed her and her eyes widened. "These are all the same articles but, different dates." she commented. They all told about villagers being taken away or kidnapped. Thats when the room went a bit quiet and everyone was looking out the windows. The two gals looked out the window as well and saw a big creature stomping through the village, attached to it's neck was a leash and a human was behind it.

* * *

><p>This is my last typed up story before i go. I'll return in 26 days so stay tuned and I'll try to update as soon as possible when i get back. Anyway if you want more stories I do have a Quotev here is the link to my account. I'll update my life on my profile Activity Wall:<p>

MeganCookie


	14. Author's Note 2

I have returned from my trip! I will update soon and that is a promise! So stay in tune. I love you my readers :)


End file.
